


Late Nights and Starlight

by AJ_Vinyl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Virgil is a gay disaster, and also really tired, roman is a cute ass flirt, wow i’m a fan of sleepy-drunk Sides huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vinyl/pseuds/AJ_Vinyl
Summary: Virgil has stayed up way too late due to insomnia. Roman finds him a bit delirious from his restlessness. Sleepy ship shenanigans and heart-to-hearts ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Late Nights and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m gay for this relationship.

It was late. Really, really late. Virgil didn’t know how late- the numbers at the top of his phone were beginning to blur- but it was hours past everyone else had gone to bed. 

The anxious Side himself had  _ tried _ to sleep, he always did for Patton’s sake if not his own, but it seemed that whatever deity had control over his life had other plans. And so there he was, in the mindscape commons, idly scrolling some app on his phone as he waited for, a) someone to find him and force him to go to bed, b) the sun to rise so he could go back to his room and pretend he had slept, or c) whatever just made a noise on the staircase to brutally murder him.

He blinked tiredly (which did not help him see the screen any better) and inclined his head towards… what he  _ thought _ was his usual recording place, he wasn’t sure. Seeing purple-pink pajamas, he muttered,”Patton…?”

♛

Roman slowly woke up to a dark room. He sat up and stretched, wondering why he had left sleep so early, at… 2:46 a.m.?! Figuring that there had to be a better reason than randomness, the prince stood, making his way towards the hall.

He descended the staircase, bumping against it slightly in the near-darkness, and arrived in the commons to see Virgil sitting on the couch. Sitting might have been a generous way to describe it, though; he was leaning over, staring aimlessly at his phone, eyes unfocused and generally looking about one foot from death.

Roman’s suspicion was only solidified when Virgil looked up and identified him as Patton, and he sighed and walked over to sit next to the dark-clad Side.

“Nope, it’s your favorite prince,” he said. Virgil glanced at him, then paused, then… giggled? Roman blinked, confused, but the emo seemed nearly drunken with lack of sleep.

“You  _ are _ my favorite prince,” Virgil said, oddly cheerfully. He was looking at Roman with wide, almost innocent eyes that the chivalrous Side found himself caught in. Without his bangs in his eyes and the eyeshadow constantly darkening his look, the violet streaks in his pale companion’s otherwise brown eyes lit up, encapturing Roman in their vividity. 

He found his gaze tracing Virgil’s frame. He was unsure why, but the light from his phone and the moonlight making its way through the window threw Virgil into a glow that made him seem ethereal, created for silver and night and mystery. 

Virgil was staring at him with just about the same intensity, taking in his every feature, eyes darting over Roman’s face, dropping to his hands, back to his face.

“You’re pretty,” he said quietly, leaning closer to look at Roman’s eyes.

**ϟ**

Roman froze, and Virgil panicked as he had a moment of clarity.

_ Did I just tell him that?? Out loud?  _ his brain shrieked as he looked at the floor in fear.  _ Is it that late do I have THAT little self control did I just lose it altogether does he hate me do- _

“Virgil.”

A hand gently lifting his face.

He looked up, and stopped breathing.

Roman was gazing at him with more care than Virgil would have ever thought someone would ever hold for him. His eyes were intense, amber ringlets amidst the brown flashing in the light as he looked Virgil in the eyes. His hand was at Virgil’s chin, forcing him to look at him yet oh so cautious and oh so light and ready to let go at a moment’s notice, the other at his cheek, minutely caressing it. Roman looked ready to swear his life to Virgil, and Virgil was short-circuiting at the thought.

_ “Breathe,” _ Roman reminded him, so close that his hair brushed Virgil’s face that was flushed scarlet. Virgil slowly took a breath in and released it, and Roman smiled that effervescent smile that always made him want to hold the prince close forever, never letting go. “Good,” he told Virgil, “now again.”

Virgil repeated it, and the smile grew. “That’s great, that’s amazing,” Roman praised, making Virgil’s heart pound as he did it a final time.

“Now, if you’re okay with saying,” the prince continued carefully, “were you scared because of what you’d just said, or…?”

He hesitated, silent, and then tears fell and his face was in his hands and he was shaking with the force of his silent cries.

♛

“Virgil?” Roman said with concern, hands hovering uncertainly over Virgil’s back, and then he took a breath and pulled him into a hug.

Immediately he knew it was the right decision, as Virgil gave a choked sob and clung to him like he was drowning and Roman was his only lifeline. Maybe, in a way, he was. They stayed that way as Roman rubbed circles on his back, murmuring comfort into his hair, careless of how his pajamas were being soaked in the Side’s tears.

“I’m… scared,” Virgil said shakily after a while of this, curling into himself, but leaning into Roman, who kept silent, understanding that the other needed to say it. “Scared of- of everything, but mostly of b-being a failure, and being unhelpful, and… and being u-unloved.”

Roman’s expression turned to confusion. “Being unloved?” he repeated. “By who?”

“By… the one I love,” Virgil said softly, not meeting his gaze. The prince looked closer at him and realized he was blushing, breath uneven no longer because of fear, but something else, something Roman didn’t dare name for fear of losing it.

Carefully, slowly, Roman leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss to Virgil’s forehead. The emo stared at him as his blush intensified, and Roman smiled at him and laughed quietly. “If the one you love is who I think it might be, you’ll find that he would give you the world, dear heart.”

**ϟ**

Virgil snorted, lines creasing his face as Roman beamed. “D-dear heart?” he said skeptically, even as he wondered at the bright, endearing smile on Roman’s face. “That’s a new one; you might want to change it. Not very fitting for me.”

“You’re right,” the prince said, looking at Virgil. “I should change it to ‘the one who owns my heart.” 

Said ‘one’ blushed hard. “Really?”

“Of course,” Roman said, eyes shining with sincerity. “A prince never lies.”

Virgil laughed, and the princely Side grinned, throwing his arms around him and spinning him in the air. He laughed harder as the wind in his face dried it, still giggling when Roman set him down, placing tiny kisses all over his face.

“You’re my favorite, my everything, the stars in my sky,” the prince promised with every kiss.

Virgil smiled at him. “You’re a dork,” he said, but his eyes were soft and happy as he looked at the other.

“I’m  _ your _ dooork,” Roman singsonged, making Virgil snort again and answer, “And I’m your cynical emo. But I’m going to bed now.”

He allowed Roman to carry him to his bed with little protest, and if the prince gave him a gentle kiss goodnight, he certainly didn’t complain. “Night, Ro,” he said as Roman left his room. 

“Goodnight, star,” was his answer.

Virgil dreamt of castles and roses.


End file.
